


Distracting Childish Family

by CarouselUnique



Series: Our Adora-tectives and the Baby Shark [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Other, Parenthood, Short One Shot, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarouselUnique/pseuds/CarouselUnique
Summary: If you think I’m going to make my entire contributions to the Peraltiago fandom my domestic adoption shenanigans then you’re absolutely right!Series of artwork and writings for my AU Peraltiago family! If anyone’s interested you can ask questions about Dolly, Jake and Amy and it'll be answered with art and a writing piece, as well as any headcanons for the family anyone wants to know!





	Distracting Childish Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: Peraltiago-and-Pals so follow there for these first! Gist of the idea is that one of Jake's siblings had a kid and after meeting her by chance and already being fond of her, he finds out and they just increasingly keep taking care of her and then just adopt her entirely. She's a little weird darling with a special interest surrounding sharks so that's where the name comes from.
> 
> Short writing/art based on Dolly showing off her list, with Jake and Amy just being so proud of her and already showing off how much she's learned from them.

 

            

 

* * *

 

“Look!” was the loud exclamation the detectives of the Nine Nine just before they saw the enthusiastic youthful (and radiating rainbows from her favorite light-up sneakers) blur, also known as Dolly, rush into the bullpen. She was carrying a laminated list and had a smile reminiscent of Jake as her eyes found Gina and Rosa and she raced up to them, holding it up for them to see. “Auntie Amy let me use her laminating machine for my Shark Watchlist!”

‘Auntie’ Amy and Uncle Jake came up behind her and watched their niece present her project to her favorite detective and assistant administrator.

It was a list of all the shark related movies that Dolly has watched, which had increased since the pair had taken her into their lives. Jake enjoyed helping her finish her homework as quickly as possible so the two could bundle on the couch, eat a bunch of sour gummy fish and watch the likes of Jaws, The Shallows and definitely Sharknado. Amy always came home and suggested a documentary to balance things out, which luckily Dolly enjoyed just as much and Amy found her love for learning about sharks fascinating and adorable.

Also adorable, the way Dolly held up her finger and explained to Rosa, “I’ve made a list of my favorite shark movies arranged by educational value and how cool the sharks are!"

Jake and Amy both watched the corners of Rosa's lips twitch up as she looked at her, "Nice work kid," and then those eyes turned to the pair behind her, "I bet I can guess where she got each of those categories from."

Each of them spoke, which blended together into an excited pile, "I helped her draw the freshest sharks from each movie we spent two hours on them!"+"She's so smart and she insisted on using different ocean colored highlighters!"

Gina groaned, "Oh my god Jake, you've got to let me save Dolly from a life of binders and caring about highlighters. Next thing she'll be wearing pantsuits and then she'll be beyond even my skills. And that says a lot since it's me we're talking about." Amy pouted a bit though Jake knew her well enough to see that Gina also had a kind smile for Dolly behind her comment and he laughed, wrapping his arm around Amy and a hand on the child's shoulder.

"If she ends up wearing pantsuits I'm sure she'll look dope," Jake reassured, planting a kiss on Amy's head before petting the top of Dolly's, "Why don't you go show Grandpa Ray your list Doll," then he added, more for the adults than her, "He'd like to see that Amy's having some kind of effect on her upbringing."

Dolly knocked on the door to his office and was let in and they could hear her excited tone as she spoke to the Captain, though the words were obscured by the barrier.

"So, what exactly are you two doing with her?" asked Rosa suddenly, not one to beat around the bush and Gina cut in, never one to miss an opportunity to tease Amy, "So what's it like to be a mom when you've never even done it before?"

Jake cut in with an impulsive, "We do it plenty! Horizontal romantic stylez!"

Amy would have let out an embarrassed "Jake!" and given him a swat and warning glare to stop talking about their private horizontal fun in front of their friends, if her brain wasn't fixed on the 'm' word... was that what they were becoming - parents? Was she mothering the weird, adorable girl with a smile so much like Jake's and was learning to hug like him too, who loved sharks, sneakers and sour gummy fish and also making lists, highlighters that looked like the ocean and waving laminated documents around so they could make a loud 'clik-clack' sound... was she ready to do that?

It was one thing to watch her, to take her to school and let her stay with them, it was another thing entirely to be a _mother_ \- then her brain was brought back from her train of thought by echoing what Jake said a moment earlier and she did what she should have done then - placing thoughts of motherhood in the back of her mind, filing it for later.

He was both amused and apologetic as he exaggeratedly rubbed the spot on his arm where she swatted him, saying with a laugh, "Sorry Ames, at least Dolly didn't hear me though!"

"Pft. Or Charles." Gina made sure to add with a smirk before going back to her important filing task (her nails).

Jake and Amy exchanged a glance. If Charles heard any ideas of parenthood and adoption they would never get anything done ever again.


End file.
